The Mastermind Chronicles
by ZexionLover411
Summary: The sequel to Double Deduction! The Mastermind Chronicles. I am writing this story with a co-author: world-behind-my-wall . This "Story" will be a series of one shots and cases. If you have any requests please feel free to PM me. There will be another story when season 3 of Sherlock comes out. This story is about Jim, Sherlock and Krista in America. MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS
1. Prologue

**_Here it is! The first chapter to the sequel of Double Deduction! The Mastermind Chronicles. I am writing this story with a co-author: world-behind-my-wall . This "Story" will be a series of one shots. If you have any requests please feel free to PM me. There will be another story when season 3 of Sherlock comes out. This story is about Jim, Sherlock and Krista in America. The one shots will be crossovers( With American crime shows) and non crossovers._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters or any other character in any other show. I do though own my OC Krista Gordon._**

**_This is VERY short because it's only the introduction.. a prologue if you will._**

**_This whole chapter was written by my co-author world-behind-my-wall. (And she also thought of the name of the story too.)_**

* * *

Lying in bed awake between a criminal mastermind and a consulting detective I wonder how everything ended up this way. Despite wishing it had all happened slightly differently, that john wasn't suffering the untimely death of his best friend, that we were back on Baker Street going on adventures. I don't regret any of it. A girl who had never had a relationship or been in love gets to have two of the remarkable men on earth. Unfortunately, it has all been accompanied with a sense of guilt and worry. I feel guilty because I can't bring myself to choose between them, like they most likely want me to. Frankly I'm not quite sure I want to have to give up one or the other. The worry is a different matter altogether. It stems from knowing that I can only keep them secluded in here for so long until they either try to kill each other or one tries to blow something up while the other shoots holes into my walls. That in a nutshell is why I'm wide awake at 3 a.m. Obsessing over things. Feeling a headache coming on I begin massaging my temples in a circular motion with my eyes closed.

"There's got to be something we can do. Sherlock will be itching for anything to appease his boredom. So will Jim for that matter. Perhaps if we had a case, it could bring them together while keeping them occupied, but what?" I softly whisper to myself, thinking out loud. The more I contemplate, the warmer my hands seem to become but I'm too deep in thought to be bothered. Suddenly I feel a jolt of some kind and somehow I feel as if in that second my magic is alive and acting on its own accord. A surprised gasp escapes my lips and my eyes shoot open to see my hands sparking brilliantly in the dark room. Just as quickly as it occurred, it went away but not without leaving something different. I look to my desk and there is the illuminated screen of my previously off laptop. Looking at my still sleeping men, I carefully crawl out of bed gingerly stepping off it and on to the floor. I cautiously turn back to make sure I didn't wake them just to have to suppress the fit of giggles that was threatening to escape. I never thought I'd see the day that two arch enemies would be cuddling together most likely thinking it was me after sensing the loss of my presence. I bite my lip looking between the laptop and the bed. Finally the temptation is too much and I quietly grab my phone off its charger and capture this memorable moment feeling evil in a really good way. Putting it down I make a mental note to think of the best way to use it against them. Getting down to business I realize there was an open article on the screen. Reading through it thoroughly I smile to myself. This may be exactly what we need.

* * *

**_What's everyone think of my co-author's writing? The only thing I did in this chapter was any grammar mistakes._**


	2. Ludum Incipiat,iterum 1 (CriminalMinds )

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters or any other character in any other show. I do though own my OC Krista Gordon._**

**_This chapter is written by me. Case name was thought of by my co-author and she is writing the next chapter._**

**_Thank you Cherik221B for reviewing. My co-author thanks you for the compliment. _**

**_Each chapter title will contain the series name if it's a cross over._**

**_This is a Criminal Minds Crossover. Ludum Incipiat, iterum: it means The Game Begins Again in Latin_**

* * *

I couldn't get back into bed without waking Jim and Sherlock so I went down the hall to my old room and slept there.

The next morning I got up and went down stairs around 6:30 ish to feed Ace and make breakfast. When I say make breakfast I mean I snapped my fingers and the batter made itself. I got out three plates and put them by the stove. I got out a pan and a spatula and started making pancakes. After a few minutes I heard two loud thuds come from upstairs. I smirked to myself.

_Sounds like the boys are up._

Another few minutes later I heard the shower turn on and someone walking down the stairs. I looked over, from my spot at the stove, and saw Jim walk around the corner before walking down the short hall to the kitchen. He yawned, scratching the back of his head, his hair sticking up everywhere. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Fun morning?" I asked. He glared at me playfully.

"Would've been more fun had I waken up to your beautiful face and not _his_." He said sitting at the kitchen isle.

"Are you saying that Sherlock has a beautiful face?" I chuckled more. He rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha." He said.

"How is Sherlock taking a shower if neither of you have extra clothes that fit?"

"Yes you forgot to give us those by the way." I gave a sheepish smile. "We each took a shower then washed the clothes we were wearing."

"Please tell me you two had towels on." I laughed. He glared playfully again.

"Of course. Warning you now, he's probably going to come down in a towel."

"No need to warn me, that sounds like a nice surprise." I said with a smirk. He got up and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Do you have tea?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Right, I almost forgot, I'm gunna have to buy a lot of tea; I have two brits living with me now." I said dropping my English accent. I looked at Jim to see him looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just never heard you without your accent." He said.

"I don't really have one." I said still without an accent. He made a face.

"Stop-Stop doing that." I laughed.

"Why?"

"It sounds funny."

"Alright." I said speaking with the accent again.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and pointed to a cabinet next to me on my right.

"There's some in there, I'll get it in a second." I said flipping a pancake. He came over and stood behind me. He put a hand on my hip and reached over to get the kettle that was at the back of the stove.

"Don't mind me." He said quietly in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up. He chuckled and pecked my cheek before going over to the sink to fill the kettle. I opened the cabinet and took out two boxes of tea.

"Green or black?" I asked.

"hmm.. black." He said. I put the green box back and took out a tea bag from the black box before getting three cups. I put them on the table then went back to making pancakes. I realized the shower had stopped a while ago as I heard Sherlock coming down the stairs. I tried not to stare as he walked around the corner in a towel, holding his clothes.

"Morning Sherlock." I said. He looked at me and I saw a slightly blush appear on his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"Morning Krista." He said then made a face at Jim who had walked back over to put the kettle back on the stove. Sherlock walked into the laundry room and I heard the washer start. He walked back in and sat down at the isle.

"What kind of tea do you want Sherlock? Green or black? It's all I have."

"Black for me thanks." I nodded and got another tea bag. I put pancakes on the three plates and brought two over to where the boys were sitting. They seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Quit staring at each other and eat." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where are you sitting?" Jim asked. I pulled out a small stool from between them, under the table.

"Between my favorite boys." I said with a smile making them smile but then they glared at each other again. I sighed and got my plate, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. As soon as I sat down the kettle started to whistle. I sighed and went to get up but Jim stopped me.

"I'll get it." He said with a smile getting up and grabbing the kettle. He brought it over and poured some into his cup before making a face and pouring some into Sherlock's. He put the kettle back and stopped. "Where do you keep the sugar?" He asked. I chuckled holding up a small ceramic container.

"It's over here, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Sherlock asked rising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I call most people sweetie." I said. "Want me to call you sweetie from now on?" I asked when he made a face. He shook his head. "Oh I could call you Sherly." I said. Jim suddenly made a noise as he tried to keep from laughing. "and I could call _you_.. damn the only think I can think of is Jimmy or Jimbo." He made a face and shook his head.

"Don't call me that. I beg of you." He said. I laughed.

"Do not call me that either." Sherlock said.

"Fine, fine. I'll just call you whatever I call you, kay?" They nodded. "Okay. Now let's eat." We ate in silence, a few times I had to give Jim a look cause he touched my knee under the table. I was still in my night gown. Once we had all finished I put the dishes in the sink and turned to face them, leaning on the counter.

"Now that you two have eaten something… How would you two like to go on a little trip?" I asked with a smirk.

"I call shotgun." Jim said. Sherlock gave him a look before looking at me.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I smirked.

"I found us a case." I said. He smiled and stood up walking close to me.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He asked looking down at me. I smirked.

"Hmm.. not sure."

"Well you're amazing." He said leaning down and kissing me. Jim cleared his throat and glared at Sherlock.

"Thought you said no kissing?" He said pouting.

"The rule is no kissing me without permission." I said.

"Can I have permission?" Jim asked.

"Why?" He frowned. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I said and he chuckled at my expression. The washing machine buzzed and Sherlock went into the other room. "Okay you have permission." I said quietly. He smirked getting up and kissing me, wrapping his arms around me. After a moment I pushed on his chest. "Okay, Okay. I need to breath." I said. He smiled down at me. Sherlock walked back into the room and cleared his throat.

"Don't clear your throat at us." Jim said. "You already kissed her."

"I didn't hold her."

"You're in a towel."

"I don't think she would mind."

"And she's in her night gown."

"_You_ don't seem to mind."

"Boys, Boys." I said, my face turning red. "Play nice." I moved out of Jim's arms. "Now I'm going to take a shower. Jim you can take one after me, if you'd like." I said.

"Can I take one with you?" I gave him a look. "It would save water, I'm just thinking of the environment." He said with a smirk.

"I'm going to take a shower _by myself_. We'll leave in about an hour." I said.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"Washington. So we're taking a plane, sweetie." I said to Jim. "No shotgun." He seemed to pout and I smiled. "You two are going to need aliases since you're technically dead." I said. I looked at Sherlock. "Alexander larken." He gave me a look. I turned to Jim. "Jonathon Strauss." He gave me a look like Sherlock had. "I'll be Scarlett Decane." The two looked confused.

"You don't need one; you're not supposed to be dead." Jim said.

"I know but it's fun." I said and the two smiled at me.

* * *

**_Next chapter is written by my co-author also the case idea was her idea and also the aliases. _**


	3. Ludum Incipiat,iterum 2 (CriminalMinds )

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters or any other character in Criminal Minds. I do though own my OC Krista Gordon._**

**_Sorry this took so long. This chapter was written by my co-author with only a few changes by me (ie: making it into past tense and the paragraphs) Hope you like it! Tell us what you think! =D_**

**_Above was written weeks ago I swear I thought I had posted this but it was in my doc Manager and i just forgot. I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting like a month. _**

**_Thank you for reviews _**

**_Anon: We'll see If we can. And thank you._**

**_The Yoshinator: It's okay lol_**

**_ .Mistress.92: That's what it's supposed to be lol until I make a definite choice of who she ends up with. BUT I can't do that until I watch season 3 cause then I'll know how to change things and stuff like if I watch season 3 and I want Krista to be in it I'll have her pick Sherlock I guess or something like that._**

* * *

I stood there biting my nails nervously, almost visibly wincing with Sherlock looking up at me with the ghost of a smile upon his beautifully chiseled face and his eyes filled with hidden amusement as he pulled my fingers away from my mouth.

"It's only temporary right, then I can have you back to normal." Even I could tell the only one I was attempting to convince was myself.

"Just do it sweetheart, it's an indisputable fact that stalling will not reassure you any more" with a light kiss on my lips he leaned back with his arctic blue eyes closed, body completely relaxed silently showing he trusted me.

_Okay I need to stop being a baby about this and just get it over with; after all it was my idea in the first place._

Taking a deep breath I ran my fingers through the thick head of black curls that I loved so much and cherished the view before I was to coat them in strawberry blonde hair dye. Slipping the gloves on I began albeit nervously, I was almost done when Jim came into the bathroom

"You decided to have a girl's spa day with Shirley and didn't invite me? I'm hurt." Looking over my shoulder I wrinkled my nose at him. I always marveled at Jim's ability to keep his voice dry and level yet manage to get his sarcasm across.

"You think you're so clever don't you." Sherlock said. Snapping the gloves off I nudged Sherlock's knee a bit

"Don't start," I looked to Jim. "Either of you. For me." They nodded but not before shooting a defiant glare at each other causing me to sigh and kiss each one on the cheek before walking out and telling Sherlock the dye needed to be washed off in twenty five minutes. Without looking back I knew they're following me to my room and it brought a smirk to my face.

"So I don't get to be made over?" The pout was palpable and I couldn't help but smile at Jim.

"Come on I'll show you two what you'll be wearing." I said taking the bags out I started taking the clothes out and laying them out on the bed making sure to keep mine along with my wig hidden in the bags keeping them a surprise. Jim looked only mildly annoyed at having to ditch his Westwood suites and silk ties while Sherlock looked thoroughly displeased at the prospects of dark wash jeans, converse, a grey graphic tee, a navy blue hoodie and black leather jacket. "The point was for both of you to be unrecognizable, so enjoy." I giggled at their matching expressions and went off to make sure everything was set from plane tickets to the hotel room and the fake identification documents; praying that they're convincing enough to get us by. The shower turned on signaling Sherlock had gone to wash out the dye. Moments later Jim was behind me with his arms around my waist and his sinful lips were leaving trails of kisses down my neck.

"Jim" I half groaned.

"I love it when you say my name." He whispered close to my ear. Feeling a hot blush creeping up my neck and spreading throughout my body I pulled away and stood grazing my lips over his ever so softly before walking away, giggling. "You woman, will be the death of me." I gave him a mischievous look that promptly turned wide eyed and innocent.

"I have no idea what you mean. I'm off to get ready".

Pinning my hair up carefully around my hair I slipped on some fitted denim shorts. Just then there was a knock on my door

"You know, Shirley and I need to get dressed too, don't worry we don't mind having you undressed in the same room as us." Rolling my eyes I grabbed their clothes in one hand, barely cracking the door open I threw the clothes at Jim rapidly closing and locking the door back up. I heard his retreating voice say "How courteous." Ignoring the comment I buttoned up a long cream collared blouse reminiscent of a men's dress shirt, adding a black jacket I stepped into my black leather biker boots. All that was left was my auburn wig cut into a chic bob with straight bangs. So carefully pulling it out I placed it on my head and adjusted it then adding some eye liner and mascara I stepped back to look in the mirror.

The girl looking back at me definitely fit the name Scarlett Ducane. It was so weird looking so completely different but I loved it all the same. I looked confident, sexy and just over all kick ass. Getting my bags to meet the boys out at the house entrance so we could leave I stopped a few feet away inspecting them. Sherlock in his casual outfit and blonde curls somehow still emanated something undefinable but alluring. I still preferred his long high collared coats and black curls but this look suited him too. Jim was just as attractive leaning on the wall in a grey shirt, faded lavender buttoned up cardigan, a black blazer with denim jeans and sneakers.

They simultaneously noticed me and began to, not very subtly, devour me with their gaze taking in every aspect of my new persona. Jim was the first to snap out of his trance and started strutting towards me with feline grace but I reached a hand out and stop him before he reached me. Silently handing him his new documentation I breezed past him and handed Sherlock, his walking past him too and out the door to the car I rented with my new alias.

"Let's go boys" they obediently follow and soon we've boarded the plane with no problem and were heading to Washington.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE FBI'S BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT (BAU) IN QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

J.J waited as the behavior analysis units' liaison stood beside SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU team ready to brief the team on their new assignment. Leaning on the table was Special agent Derek Morgan in all his well-built mocha skinned glory talking animatedly with Dr. Spencer Reid with his slender frame, angelically boyish face and dark hair.

The contrast between Derek and Spencer was so immense that it was hard to comprehend them working together but Spencer's genius level intellect had brought a great deal to the them. Along with them was SSA Emily Prentiss with porcelain skin and jet black hair. Into the room walked in the two people they were waiting on to begin.

First was Penelope Garcia the team's Technical Analyst. Always the vivacious one with platinum blonde locks, plaid dress, yellow cardigan and red pearls. A smile permanently etched upon her face and a quick wit to match. Behind her was SSA David Rossi in his casual suit and smooth personality. The meeting was called to order and they all sat around the board room style table, Agent Hotchner giving J.J the go ahead.

"We got a call early this morning; the Washington PD is requesting our assistance in what could possibly be a murder linked to many other cases that had before been considered deaths caused by natural cause. If suspicions are true there could be at least a hundred suspicious deaths in the last few years alone. So far there are no suspects and the link between them is not clear which is why we are being brought in." J.J stepped aside so that agent Hotchner could give out the orders

"We leave for Washington right away, you will be handed files on the possible case and we will discuss the details on the plane ride over. Dismissed." Without another word everyone got up and went about getting ready to leave, their faces showing how serious they were taking this case whether there really was a link to determine a serial killer as the unsub or not.

* * *

**_Not sure when next one will be out. Thank you for reading, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._**


End file.
